Treatments
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt hates the dentist. But when he gets a toothache, Finn forces him to go. Will conquer his fear?


**Hey guys, I was just listening to some of my new 'Glee' music I got for Xmas and another story came to me.**

**Anyway, I have Kurt and Blaine obsession so these come to me many times. :)**

**So yeah this will probably be only a one chapter, it could be more but I'll have to see. I have other stories I'm considering starting and that I'm updating.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this, this includes some Finn in it :) Enjoy **

Kurt Hummel hated dentists. They were probably his biggest fear, ever since a horrible dreaded visit when he was 7, he hasn't seen one.

To this day, they could give him a heart attack, if someone even mentioned the word. Kurt avoided it all cost.

Kurt's father, Burt, tried to convince him to go and get a check- up at least once a year, but it was no good.

Kurt would always put up a fight and win. Soon enough, Burt gave up, especially since he never seemed to have any problems.

But that only last him until he was 17. It was Saturday and Kurt's tooth began to ache.

It had started the night before, but Kurt assumed and hoped that it was nothing, but by morning the pain was worse. A lot worse.

His dad and Carole had to work today, so he only had to survive the pain through breakfast.

He couldn't stay in his room because they'd assume he was sick. He couldn't have them being curious.

So at 10 in the morning, he went downstairs where he found his father, Carole and Finn at the breakfast table.

"Morning Kurt, do you want bacon?" Carole asked him, putting a plate of bacon on the table.

Kurt loved bacon, but couldn't eat it without pinching an extremely sensitive nerve. So he had to pass, which killed him.

"No, I think I'll just have a banana." Kurt said grabbing one from the bowl in front of him.

They weren't his favorite fruit, but Kurt was hungry and it was probably the only thing they had that won't hurt when he chewed.

Kurt received questionable looks from Finn, Carole, and his father. They never thought they'd see the day when he'd pass on bacon.

"Are you feeling okay, Kurt?" Burt asked him.

Kurt nodded, lying, he wasn't, but he wasn't going to let him find a reason to get him to a dentist.

An hour later, Carole and Burt were at work. Finn decided to stay with Kurt hoping to find out what's bugging him. He had no luck, of course.

Then it was about 2. Finn decided to figure out what was up with Kurt.

Kurt had a bag of ice he had been applying to his face for hours with no luck of the pain dying down.

When he heard Finn coming up the stairs, he quickly hid the bag of ice under his bed.

"Alright, what's going on?" Finn asked as he walked into Kurt's room.

Kurt had to act like he didn't know what Finn meant. "What?" Kurt asked.

"You passed on breakfast, you haven't asked me or my mom about fashion, which by the way I think is still really creepy, and you've been in your room for hours on Tumblr." Finn stated.

"And what's wrong with me having a tumblr?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject.

"Let's face it, you're not exactly the blogging type, and stop changing the subject." Finn said.

"I'm just tired; it's been a long week." Kurt added, but Finn didn't buy it.

But he had a plan. "Alright." Finn said as he left the room, Kurt waited a few seconds and grabbed the ice bag from under his bed and applied back to his face.

"Oh my god, ow!" Kurt said groaning about his tooth. Finn was outside listening and waiting for the perfect time to catch him in the act.

He then ran in and caught him with the ice bag. "I NEW IT!" Finn yelled and Kurt nearly dropped the bag of ice.

"Kurt, why do you have a bag of ice?" Finn asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Really Finn? Really?" Kurt implied.

"I was being sarcastic; do you have a toothache or something?" Finn said and Kurt nodded.

"Oh, you should probably see a den… oh that's right you're terrified of them." Finn said.

Kurt took it as Finn making fun of his fear, he looked down at his feet, taking the bag off his face, and fighting back a tear.

"Kurt, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry." Finn said and Kurt nodded.

"Just please don't tell anyone." Kurt begged, but Finn wasn't going to let Kurt suffer. He then went down stairs with Kurt going after him.

"Burt, Kurt needs to see a dentist, he has a problem." Finn said, with Kurt giving him a death stare.

"Kurt? Is that true?" Burt asked him.

"Dad, it's just a small toothache, I'm fine." Kurt insisted, but wouldn't buy that.

"Carole, call the dentist and get Kurt the earliest appointment." Burt told his wife and she nodded taking out her phone.

"Dad! No!" Kurt protested with fear in his voice. "My tooth is fine I don't need to see the d- d- dentist"

"Yes, you do, you haven't been to one in ten years," Burt said. "And you and I both know that this toothache is something."

"No, I'm not going!" Kurt protested, crossing his arms. It was child like, much like when he was seven.

Burt walked over to his son. "Kurt, you're going, you're not getting out of this one." Burt told him.

"The earliest appointment is in 20 minutes." Carole said.

"Come on Kurt! We're going!" Burt said as he grabbed his coat.

Before Kurt unwilling left with his father, he mouthed to Finn, "I'm going to kill you later."

In the car, Kurt was on the erg of a heart attack, he could face a dentist again, especially knowing that what ever treatment he needed was going to hurt.

Burt looked over at Kurt and saw his worry. He put hand on his son's shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Burt assured him.

Kurt never believed people when they told them that. Lots of people hated the dentist, but Kurt hated them the most.

They got there 15 minutes later, Burt signed Kurt in and they went to sit in the waiting area.

"Relax Kurt, there's nothing to be afraid." Burt told him. "Your new dentist will help you."

Kurt had to have a new one, they would never send him back to the ass dentist who hurt him when he was seven.

He was fired from his job after that happened. Kurt didn't know anything about his new dentist, which made even more nervous.

"Kurt, you can go back now." The nice receptionist said. Kurt tensed up.

"Do you need me back there?" Burt asked him, Kurt was open to the idea, but turned it down.

"No, I'm 17. I have to do this myself." Kurt said, but inside he really wanted him back there; however Kurt was determined to do this himself.

"Alright, I'll be out here if you do." Burt told him, giving him a quick pat on the back.

Kurt took one final breath and then headed back into the examination room. When he entered, he saw his dentist. He was tall, in his twenties, had black hair that was gelled back, and hazel brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be Kurt." He said shaking his hand. "I'm your dentist, Dr. Anderson."

Kurt didn't know what to say, he was shaken up with fear of the dentist office and with how sexy his dentist looked. "I'm K- K- Kurt" was the only thing Kurt managed to say.

Blaine smiled. "Nervous?" Blaine asked him, knowing the answer was yes.

"Yeah, a lot actually." Kurt replied.

"It's okay, you have nothing to worry about." Blaine assured him. Kurt didn't want to believe it.

"Alright, have a seat in the chair for me and we'll get started." Blaine told him.

"Okay." Kurt said nervously and slowly walked towards the patients chair and sat in it.

"So, Kurt, what's seems to be your issue?" Blaine asked him.

"Uh, I have a really bad toothache." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded, "Alright, I'll have a look." Blaine told him as he slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Okay." Kurt replied nervously. Blaine saw how afraid Kurt really was and just wanted to help him.

He sat on his stool and rolled over to Kurt. He then put a bib on Kurt. "Why are you so afraid, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt then looked up at Blaine. He could tell he actually cared and gave a slight smile. "I've had a pretty bad experience." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. "I understand, but just relax. I promise if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable, just ask. Alright?" Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded. So far he really liked Blaine, he cared if he was comfortable, and he is very kind.

Blaine then reclined Kurt's chair, switched on the over head light, and positioned it over Kurt's mouth so he could see better.

Blaine then grabbed the tools he needed from the tray next to him.

"Open wide for me." Blaine said and Kurt did slightly.

"A little wider Kurt." Blaine told him and Kurt opened his mouth wide.

"Good." Blaine told him, as he then examined Kurt's mouth. One tooth at a time.

"Do you feel any pain Kurt?" Blaine asked him and shook his head.

Blaine checked every tooth until he found the problem a minute later. He touched the tooth with the explorer tool and Kurt jumped.

Blaine then retracted his tools. "Alright, Kurt you have a cavity. You're going to need a filling." Blaine told him and Kurt became scared again.

"Don't worry, it won't take long," Blaine told him. "Do you want me to go get your father?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt had a feeling he should get his father, but he turned the offer down again. "No." Kurt told him.

Blaine picked up the Novocain needle, which made Kurt's stomach turn. Blaine noticed his worry. "Don't worry, it only hurts for 5 seconds at the most." Blaine told him.

"Okay." Kurt said, calming himself down. "Okay, just open wide for me." Blaine instructed and Kurt complied.

He administered the Novocain, when Kurt felt the pain of the needle being injected into his gums, his eyes widened.

He relaxed after a few seconds. Then Blaine picked up the drill and Kurt tensed up again. "Don't Worry Kurt, I won't hurt you," Blaine assured him. "You won't feel a thing."

"Open." Blaine said and Kurt did. Blaine began drilling his tooth to get the decay out. Once he finished, he filled the tooth, also drying it in layers.

"Alright, you're all done," Blaine announced once he finished. "Was that so bad?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "Alright, come back if there are any more problems, and I'll see you in six months." Blaine told him as Kurt got up from the chair.

He said goodbye to Dr. Anderson and met with his father back in the waiting room.

"Now, was it that bad?" Burt asked him as they left the office and Kurt shook his head.

They then got in the car and drove back home. Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine again, he was really kind to him. He also looked really hot.

**What did you think?**

**Sorry, my other stories aren't updated yet, they will soon :)**

**Anyway, I'm working on a couple of new stories and updates, so they'll be up when I can.**

**I also made some pictures that go along with some of these storys, they are my first attempts :) They are on my tumblr- **

**Anyway, Please Follow Favorite And Review :) Thank You :)**


End file.
